


Toxic Bouquet

by Golden_chalk



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, I guess this is a sick fic, Kissing, Romantic Gestures, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_chalk/pseuds/Golden_chalk
Summary: Luz try's to surprise Amity with a little bouquet of wildflowers, yet things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 402





	Toxic Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a BLM commission for @the-lone-witch-and-secret-room on tumblr.  
> So go follow her because this was her prompt.

Amity was never one for extravagant displays of affections. She preferred to show her love with whispered complements and quick kisses, private moments that only she and her partner shared. Her girlfriend, Luz, on the other hand, was all about constant romantic gestures. The human girl loved to do little things like leave letters in her notebook and chocolates in their library hideaway. 

Luz’s little gifts were the exception to Amity. Not because Amity cared about random teddy bears or candy-grams, but because of how happy these gestures made Luz.

Amity was reminded of this when she saw her standing at the bottom of the library steps, rocking back and forth on her heels with a yellow bouquet in hand. She had on a smile that Amity couldn't get enough of, it was the goofy grin that she always wore when she was excited about something.

And Amity felt so lucky that the 'something' was her.

Yet, she began to worry when she noticed the familiar golden coloring on the flowers Luz held in her hands. She quickened her step as she tried to get a look at the mysterious bouquet. 

Her girlfriend, the ever oblivious, began her little speech once Amity was in hearing range, "Amity, I know its random, but I found these flowers growing outside the house, and they reminded me of you, so I decided to bring you a handful,"

Amity got close enough to the arrangement to realize her fears were correct, Luz was holding a handful of the deadly Golden-root, "Luz, those flowers are toxic!" 

"What?" Luz said right before her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Her knees buckled and suddenly she was on the ground.

It took longer than Amity would have liked, but eventually, Luz was being cared for at a hospital. Even though the healers told her that she was going to be fine, Amity couldn't help but think of the worst-case scenario. 

What if Luz's human organs reacted differently? What if Amity took too long to get help? What if toxic fumes built up in her system because she held those flowers for so long?

Amity thought about all these things as she paced back and forth in the hospital room. She couldn’t look at Luz in that hospital bed, she looked widely out of place in the sterile clinic, so Amity opted to look at the blindingly white floors instead. 

" I can't believe you decided to pick random flowers you found. Have you learned anything about the Boiling Isles?" Amity said, her thoughts spilling out into the quiet room.

“Do they even have flowers like GoldenRoot back on earth?”

No response.

“Why did it have to be GoldenRoot? You could have picked any other wildflower.”

Still, no response.

Amity was just trying to fill the silence now," How long were you even standing out there? Knowing you, it was probably way too long."

Amity was about to continue when she heard a weak voice come from the hospital bed, "It was only like... fifteen minutes."

Amity's head whipped over to see Luz giving her smirk. She walked over and pulled her into a hug, she felt tears prick at her eyes as she buried her face into her shoulder.

Luz whispered into Amity's ear, "Man, you are going soft on me Blight,"

Amity pulled away from the hug to give a choked laugh. Stray tears started to drip down her face, and Amity tried to quickly wipe them away before Luz noticed. Yet it was too late, and Luz gently put a hand on Amity’s cheek, concern filling her voice, "Why are you crying?" 

Amity tried to compose herself, focusing on answering Luz’s question.

"I was worried about you," Amity’s voice was strained, and it made a weak attempt at masking her lingering concern.

Luz laughed a bit, "I didn't survive a battle with the Emperor just to die at the hands of some flowers,"

Amity smiled at the joke, yet she still couldn't get her paranoid thoughts out of her head. Her chest still felt tight, and her shoulders were tense. It was like the worry she had refused to leave her. She finally decided to suck it up, cause Luz deserved a girlfriend who was level headed. So, doing as any good girlfriend would do, she began to inform Luz on all the medical information she missed.

"You're going to have to take it easy for the next few days, and if you start feeling-" 

Amity was cut off by Luz tugging at her arm, "Can you just lie here with me? We can discuss all the doctor stuff later."

Luz shifted over to make room for Amity, who reluctantly joined her. The hospital bed was barely big enough for the two of them, but Amity managed to lay herself down beside Luz. Their foreheads were touching, and they were only a breath away from each other.

  
Luz let her fingers wrap around Amity's hand, and she stared at the ceiling as she talked to Amity, "You're amazing. You know that right?"

Amity gave a small scoff, "Where is this coming from?"

"What?” Luz said faking shock, “ I can't just tell my girlfriend she is amazing?"

Luz leaned over and planted a small kiss on Amity's cheek. She then whispered into her ear, " You're beautiful too."

She ended the complement with another kiss on the cheek. It took a few rounds of this before Amity realized what Luz was doing, she was trying to calm Amity down. The brunette witch knew when she was worried, and luckily she also knew how to settle those fears. 

Amity's tense shoulders slowly started to sink into the hospital bed, she moved closer to Luz and leaned into the kisses. 

For a few minutes, Amity forgot about everything. She smiled as the world around her melted away along with her stress. She let herself enjoy the private moment with her partner, and she let herself pretend that they were the only two people in the world.  
  
Cause in the end Amity didn’t need a marvelous bouquet of flowers; she just needed Luz.


End file.
